The True Form of Z-ARC
by Moonstarslight
Summary: Yuya knew better than look back. But he did and now he had to face the consequences of risking everything that has been worked for. But just what is worth so much pain?
1. Tears of the Lost One

Well... Yeah here is another story. Hopefully this story will be done faster than the others, seeing it should be shorter than the others.

But still this is an AU which has been playing in my head. I blame my love for the original Odd Eyes Dragon. (I want a copy. I have Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon. But still.)

So warning: AU, Out of Characterness

I do not own anything but this idea.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **The True Form of Z-ARC**_

 _(Chapter 1)_

Tears of the Lost One

Yuya stared ahead with his goggles covering his eyes. He couldn't believe he let himself become Z-ARC. He said he wouldn't, he did all he could not to. Yet... he still did. He failed and broke his word. Now everyone had to face the consequences of his actions.

Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon silently stood behind him. Glancing to his right he saw Yuto with Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon behind him. To his left was Yugo with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Yuri on the far end with Starving Venom Fusion Dragon.

None of them were chained. None of them were forced to stay were they where. In fact Yuya knew that he could run around if he wanted to. But something make him stay still. Something told him not to move and not to look behind him and his dragon.

The silence was broken by a sob. A very quiet, barely heard sob. It came from behind him. It wasn't his dragon. Could dragons even cry? Must less sob? But he still didn't turn around.

He didn't know why, but he knew if he looked behind him, nothing would be the same ever again. That everything Yuya knew would be shattered.

Sniffles and the sound of tears falling onto the ground echoed in this quiet place. Glancing over to Yuto, Yuya noticed that he was doing a better job at ignoring the crying than he was. Blanked face and firm eyed, Yuto looked like a pillar of strength against the temptation to look back.

Yuya knew who it was. Seeing there was no other who it could be if it wasn't one of the four of them.

Z-ARC was crying his heart out behind all of them.

Truthfully Yuya didn't know why. He won! Got what he wanted at long last.

And yet he wasn't gloating, or praising Yuri for working so hard to make this happen. He wasn't giving snide remarks or telling all of Yuya's friends that they were all gone now and it was only him.

No, he was crying like his world just shattered and there was nothing left.

Scrunching his eyes shut, he turned his head to the side as he clenched his fists. He really wanted to look and see what was causing Z-ARC to cry like that. Just what could make the most vile person in the Original Dimension cry like everything was gone when he got everything he wanted.

A soft growl behind him reminded him not to. Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon did not move, but his vocalization of warning reminded Yuya not to risk everything. There was so much at stake. He couldn't risk it on such a monster.

Opening his eyes he stared at Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon. Was it just him or did it look sad?

Turning his head he gazed at Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Starving Venom Fusion Dragon. They also looked sad. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon in fact seemed ready to break off from the line they were all in.

But it was just the dragons. Yuri, Yugo, and Yuto did not look like they were ready to move anytime soon.

Staring at his hands as he raised them up and opened them, Yuya pondered on the strangeness of the situation. He was the only counterpart who wanted to look back. While Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon was the only dragon who didn't.

That was a odd parallel that Yuya never thought would happen. He normally could count on Odd Eyes to be beside him...

Eyes widening, Yuya registered the crippling despair clinging onto his heart. It wasn't his emotion, yet he could feel it as though it was. Gripping his shirt above where his heart was, he took some deep breaths.

Z-ARC's sobs had changed into a wail. Something was horribly wrong. Clenching his fists he screwed his eyes shut and turned his head to the left, trying not to look back and see just what causing Z-ARC to cry like that.

Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon growled lowly in warning, and Yuya ignored it as he turned around.

Red eyes widened as he gazed upon Z-Arc's sobbing form. He looked nothing like the demon they turned into once they became one. There was no wings or cracked skin. No spikes or claws.

None of that. Instead there was torn clothing which was so threadbare that Yuya wanted to wrap the man in his jacket for some sort of warmth that he no doubt was needing.

Removing his goggles, Yuya took a step forward. Only to be blocked by Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Looking up into his dragon's eyes, the red and green haired boy noticed a firm glint in them.

Right. If he went to Z-Arc, there was no hope of anything returning to normal. Z-Arc was weak and they couldn't risk that coming forward. They had to make things right once more.

Turning his gaze to the sobbing man once more he couldn't help but wonder why. Taking in the blood running down from the right temple, the cuts on the arms and legs, the shadow which hid teary eyes but did little to hide the tears falling down the pale and thin cheeks of the man chained down by his ankles to the floor.

Following the length of chain until it disappeared into the darkness, Yuya couldn't help but feel sorry for the kneeling figure. While he and his Counterparts could move and do what they wanted, Z-Arc couldn't move from where he was at. Trapped where he was.

Harmless to everyone.

* * *

Now to get the second chapter fixed up and up. So this can make some more sense. See you then.

So Forward!


	2. Dragon Wishes

Warning! Mentions of emotional abuse and despair.

This will be a bit confusing, but it suppose to show the thought process Yuya is going through. And there is a reason for the changes in the spelling of Z-ARC to Z-Arc. It will be shown, so no worries.

Now enjoy!

* * *

 _(Chapter 2)_

Dragon Wishes

Yuya stared at the sad forms of Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Starving Venom Fusion Dragon. Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon was standing between the Synchro and XYZ dragons and was the only dragon who looked as blank faced as the counterparts who were still in the line.

Yuya had stepped forward and turned around to face the line, just so he could see more of it.

It was weird to say the least. Something about the picture was just wrong. And he didn't think it was because he wasn't in line.

Really it was Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Really if you looked at each of the dragons they looked similar in appearance. All of them were different enough that you could tell them apart.

But with Z-Arc's heartbroken sobs echoing in his ears, and the image of the chained figure abandoned behind the line in Yuya's mind, something just seemed _wrong_ with the picture.

Leaning over to one side to look behind Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon at the still crying man, Yuya clenched his fists. He really did not feel comfortable leaving Z-Arc back there crying like the world just ended.

Walking around the line he passed Yuri and the slumped form of Starving Venom Fusion Dragon before running to the kneeling form in the darkness.

Oddly enough his dragon didn't stop him, nor did Starving Venom Fusion Dragon. In fact the fusion monster lifted its tail so he could pass without climbing over it.

Standing before the defeated form of his original self, Yuya couldn't help but feel that this was one of the most pitiful sights he ever saw.

He had always imaged Z-ARC as this vicious being tainting everything he touched. A power hungry and world destroying demon.

Not despairing and crying, looking like he was tossed aside because he wasn't good enough.

Completely abandoned. No one wanted him. Alone with no one to tell him that he was loved no matter what he did. Even if he was an idiot and killed may people. To have someone to tell him off for doing wrong but that they still loved him.

Glancing back at the line, Yuya couldn't help but feel that even with three out of the four dragons slumped over in sorrow, it was a statement of abandonment.

Feeling pity and sorrow he turned his gaze back onto the crying figure. He knew that Z-ARC wasn't a good person. He also knew that someone crying that long wouldn't be able to keep their lunch down. Though it didn't really seem like an issue here.

Kneeling before the white and green haired man Yuya slowly reached out and brushed the long bangs out of the tear stained face.

Gazing at downcast yellow eyes, which held no shine whatsoever, he noted that not even the tears shone in those eyes. Dead and lost eyes of yellow stared down at the floor and didn't even blink as Yuya reached forward.

Wiping tears away from those dead eyes, Yuya couldn't help but want to see a smile. An actual smile, like what he always wanted to bring by dueling. If there was someone who needed to smile, it was this abandoned man.

Feeling a tear fall onto his thumb, Yuya gasped as Z-Arc looked up at him. Hopeless and despairing, the white and green haired man looked very much like he was just waiting for the last blow to be dealt. Like an abused animal Yuya's mom brought in from the street on occasion.

His heart clenched at the sight. He always hated seeing abused animals and people. He could never understand how anyone could be so mean to another living being.

Brushing back white and green hair, Yuya smiled at the man. Hoping he would respond.

Yellow eyes closed and Z-Arc leaned his head into Yuya's hand. Shoulders slumped even more than before, tears dripping down, and the image of total defeat settled into Yuya's mind.

This wasn't a proud duelist who fought his way up to be the World Champion. This was a broken man who was used and discarded. And Yuya couldn't help but wrap his arms around him and bring him into a hug.

Very slowly arms wrapped around him in return. A head was placed on his shoulder. Z-Arc was shaking and his touch was very light, disbelieving at the show of kindness.

Yuya softly rubbed his back, hoping he would calm down. This wasn't something anyone wanted to see another go through.

No wonder he has been crying like he lost everything.

Looking back at the line, Yuya felt anger in his chest. Not only at those who didn't turn around, but at himself and everyone who weren't even there.

Because Z-Arc did lose everything, and it wasn't a recent loss either. He lost everything to people who did not care if he lived or died as long as they were happy to see people hurt. Everything to people who thought that they knew him, thus went out of their way to kill him when he tried to deliver what they wanted.

To his own counterparts who took away his only family and wouldn't let him say goodbye.

To have himself torn apart and told he was evil from the start in order to justify everything they did.

No wonder Yuri was so keen on returning everyone to one being. Yuya couldn't see it before. But now he did, he also knew why the others wouldn't turn around to look at Z-Arc.

Because Z-Arc was gone to everyone but the four dragons he merged with. And now one of those dragons was missing. Odd Eyes Dragon was not here. Instead Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon was, and it aimed to make people pay for putting all of them through so much pain.

The only way that could happen was to force everyone to face the monster they made. The others wanted to look back, but seeing Z-Arc wasn't Z-ARC they couldn't show off their one true weakness to everyone outside.

Not if they wanted to be happy once more. And have the last piece back at long last.

* * *

To say the least I couldn't make Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon the enemy to the Yuus. It was tempting, but seeing it is considered part of Z-ARC that can't happen. Besides that dragon has been through a lot thanks.

As for the others they will be interacting with Z-Arc in a bit. They are more focused on not breaking the monster image the Lancers are fighting against. But soon we will have the counterparts and their dragons all showing some kind of interaction with Z-Arc.

So Forward!


	3. Disassembly of the Line

Wooh! Got it out! Got at least two more chapters to get out then this is done! Hopefully we can make our way there in descent time. *looks at the to do pile* Hopefully.

Anyway hope you enjoy some counterpart interactions. I make no promises on anyone being in character. I tried, but I make no promises that it worked.

Now please enjoy!

* * *

 _(Chapter 3)_

Disassembly of the Line

Yuya wasn't surprised when Starving Venom Fusion Dragon wrapped around the two of them. It been fighting itself to stay put after all. Looking over his shoulder, Yuya smiled as he saw Yuri standing a small distance away.

Slowly the entertainer removed himself away from Z-Arc. He didn't have to worry if the man would feel abandoned by him doing so seeing the white and green haired being latched onto Starving Venom. Which prompted the dragon to nuzzle against tear-stained cheeks, occasionally licking in the attempt to clean the other.

Yuya smiled at the show of affection, even if he felt pain at the fact that he couldn't bring that sort of comfort to his Original.

Yuri had stepped forward to stand next to Yuya and stared down at the crying form of their Original wrapped in Starving Venom's coils.

"We shouldn't be so weak."

Red eyes aimed a glare at the other. Purple eyes did not move from the interaction between the dragon and the chained human.

"We shall not be once this is over. We will have that Woman dead, and we will be able to not to ever be hurt by foolish mortals ever again."

Yuya bristled before snapping out at the other.

"So we just let those who we befriended suffer what we have?!"

The purple and pink haired teen did not even glance over at his words.

"Oh Yuya. No way are we doing that."

Turning around, Yugo came into view. A wide smile was on his lips and a blast of air slammed into Yuya and Yuri as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon joined Starving Venom in the Cuddling of Z-Arc.

Yuri turned around and glared at the beaming Yugo. Yuya held back a laugh at Yuri's hair standing all over the place.

"Yugo~." Yuri growled low in his throat.

The blue and yellow haired teen snickered behind his hand.

"Hey don't blame me! Clear Wing wanted to join Starving and our Original."

The purple and pink haired teen glared as he tried to get his hair back into some semblance of order.

"Anyway Yuya. We are not abandoning our friends. Yuri may not have an issue with it. Seeing he didn't leave behind any friends. But we are merely setting the stage for the last performance."

Yugo grinned at the Entertainer who didn't look so sure.

"The performance which could easily end in our down fall you mean." Yuri stated as he brushed back a few hairs back into place.

The Turbo Duelist shrugged.

"The point stands though."

A black form flew over them causing Yuya to look up. Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon was circling the pile of dragons and human before landing and trying to get its head in to join in nuzzling Z-Arc.

Smiling at the affection Yuya turned to look at Yuto as he walked over from the line. Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon stayed a distance away.

The Dark Duelist smiled at Yuya before looking at the dragons as they reunited with Z-Arc.

"I wouldn't have imagined Starving Venom being so willing to share his time with our Original."

Yuya nodded in agreement, before turning to join in watching the interaction. It was heartwarming to see. Each of the dragons were trying to let the others have a turn with the white and green haired man in the center, but they were all so happy to be back with him that they couldn't really agree on how much time they got with him at a given moment. Causing them to headbutt one another and a few growls to be given.

What caught Yuya's eye however was Z-Arc. He was smiling and looking up at each of the dragons so lovingly that the Entertainer's heart ached with jealousy. Shoving the emotion down he smiled brightly at the scene. The man deserved all the attention and love the dragons were giving. It has been years since he had any proper interaction with anyone after all. So having that interaction be love and care from those who fought so hard to return to him was wonderful, if not ideal. Yuya would not feel any sort of jealousy about it. He won't let himself.

Yuto placed a hand on the green and red haired teen's shoulder causing him to look away from the happy sight.

"We need someone to get him out of those chains. We can't do it." He gestured to Yuri and Yugo.

"But Yuya, you have the possibility of doing so."

The red eyed duelist took a deep breath before nodding. Walking over to Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon he thought over how this would work.

First the other dragons were going to have to move. Z-Arc had to be in a position which the chains could be easily removed without hurting him. And Odd Eyes Pendulum would have to be willing to set the Original free.

Looking up into eyes of red and green, Yuya felt as if he had no reason to ask what was on the edge of this tongue. Odd Eyes Pendulum was just waiting for the chance to do what was needed.

Beaming up at the dragon the teen raised a hand up and petted its muzzle. The dragon closed its eyes and pushed its head into Yuya's hand a bit in appreciation.

Jumping onto the dragon's back Yuya grabbed onto Odd Eyes Pendulum's horns and let the dragon walk over to the chained being surrounded by dragons.

Starving Venom, Clear Wing, and Dark Rebellion looked up and growled in warning. Blinking at the hostility Yuya tried to figure out why.

He realized that riding up on Odd Eyes Pendulum was a bit threatening to those who had been dealing with his hardheadedness for the past few months. Smiling at the dragons he jumped off and slowly walked over.

Hands out in an attempt to show he meant no harm, he let the dragons protecting Z-Arc look him over. It took a while before they started moving away from the white and green haired man.

Z-Arc's yellow eyes widened in dismay and he looked frantically at his dragons as they moved over to Yuri, Yugo, and Yuto. The Original fell forward onto the ground, fear and desperation shining in his eyes as he reached out to his dragons.

"No... Please... Everyone."

Yuya felt his heart clench at the fear in Z-Arc's voice. Feeling anger bubble in the back of his mind, he glanced back at his Counterparts. Yuri had a vicious look on his face, while Yugo looked ready to hit something. Yuto was steely eyed and was doing his best not to release his anger if his clenched fists were any indication.

Taking a breath, the red eyed teen faced the shaking figure who was causing the chains to stretch the very limited distance they would let him. Slowly, ever so slowly, Yuya knelt before the man.

"Sh... Its okay. They will be back. They just had to move so we can remove the chains that's all."

Wild yellow eyes stared into his own warm red ones as Z-Arc tried to process what he said.

"You're going to... let me... go?"

Yuya smiled even if he really wanted to see who the _heck_ made his Original so unused to kindness. Gesturing Odd Eyes Pendulum over he started helping the man into a better position to remove the chains.

Once done the dragon took no prompting and snapped the chain with a well placed blast which caught the cuffs with it. Yuya had to work quickly to move the man from the melting metal before it hurt him. It wasn't easy seeing Z-Arc wasn't fond of being moved against his will. But the Entertainer was able to get him away from the hot metal and led him over to the dragons.

Once they were halfway over the three dragons bolted over, nearly running over their respected counterparts to get to the man. Yuya was not expecting to be pulled closer by his Original as Clear Wing nearly hit him with its tail. Feeling the shivers and shakes the man was giving Yuya wrapped his arms around him. Trying very hard to give him much needed warmth.

Z-Arc tensed at the action but as he did earlier, slowly returned it. Weight was suddenly on Yuya as the white and green haired man let himself collapse onto the younger. Struggling to keep the taller standing with him, he gave a desperate look to his counterparts.

Thankfully Yuto was already walking over.

* * *

Here you go! Next stop: Ray and return of missing pieces!

So Forward!


	4. Return of the Last Piece

Duel Time! Pardon. It's Time to Duel!

Okay now my inner geek came out for a moment. Here is the next to last chapter. I have one more chapter to crank out then this _should_ be done. There might be small sequel, but we will see.

And my frustrations with how Z-ARC was defeated shall be fizzled out with this little fix it of mine. I don't mind that he was defeated, just...

Yuzu. Do not get me wrong, I like her. I really do. But _really?_ Just Ray and Yuzu?! No other girl? No other counterpart being reached out to? _**Really?!**_

I like all the counterparts and their originals. Except Ray, possibly. I don't know how I really feel about her. Seeing we only know a very little and what we do know is next to nothing except she was well loved by her father and that she defeated Z-Arc and the dragons are scared of her.

At least that is what I found. So I have no clue what to think about her. I can't trust Leo's interpretation given he made _child soldiers_ just to bring her back. I can't trust him. Never mind he dismissed his current family for his old one. Possibly could have forgiven him if there was something that made him less of a possessive jerk who would use innocents to get back something that could have only been a delusion for all he knew.

Anyway, my issue with Ray and Leo aside. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 _(Chapter 4)_

Return of the Last Piece

Yuya couldn't help but feel a warm emotion blossom in his chest at the sight of Yuri clinging to Z-Arc with Starving Venom wrapped around the two of them.

Z-Arc was saying something that was making the pink and purple haired boy hold onto him tighter. Apparently Yuri has been able to hear Z-Arc's tormented screams for a long while and that is part of the reason why he wants to remain the strongest out there. To stop the heartbroken screams and set Z-Arc free from his captivity at long last. A little fact that Yuya felt a little ashamed of. He couldn't hear his Original before they merged and had always fought against them becoming one.

He was regretting his decision of doing so at the moment. He always had an empty part in his heart. And he never knew what to do about it. So he always smiled and ignored it. After all no one could fill that gap.

Even when Yuto merged with him and the hole filled up some, he was so convinced that it would never be filled he didn't seek out the rest of the pieces. But now there was only one small hole in his chest. And no doubt it was there with the others as well.

Odd Eyes Dragon was still missing.

Annoyed that his old ace was not able to be found after his duel with Strong, he glanced back at Odd Eyes Pendulum. He never blamed the monster and wouldn't ever think about it. But once he gained him, he lost the original Odd Eyes.

But he wasn't mad. After all Odd Eyes Pendulum was everyone's anger and the center of the plot to make everyone pay. People trusted Odd Eyes Pendulum. He was after all Yuya's ace, and wasn't a monster Z-Arc had when he was still himself. Why would anyone think that it was the most vengeful of the four dragons?

Well fake smiles give false security. Everyone fell for the act which was a testament to Odd Eyes Pendulum's acting. Be all sweet and kind when in reality being cold and bitter deep down. At least to everyone who wasn't a part of Z-ARC.

Yuya always knew deep down that the act was an act. But he always ignored it. After all it was what he has been doing for a long time. Hiding his true emotions under an act. Make everyone think your fine when you really are not.

A hand landed on his head. Looking over he smiled at Yugo. The Turbo Duelist sitting on Clear Wing's tail and was grinning down at him.

"Stop it. We'll get our revenge soon. We just need our Original to make a few cards."

Red eyes blinked at that.

"Make cards."

Blue eyes held a spark of mischief.

"Yep! He is the one to make all your pendulums remember?"

Yuya hit himself on the forehead. Of course that is were he got them, how couldn't he have remembered?

 _ **"I BELIEVE IN YUYA!"**_

Looking up at the black abyss above Yuya blinked. That was Yuzu.

 _ **"YOU'RE NOT A DEAMON! YOU'RE A PERSON WHO GIVES HAPPINESS AND SMILES TO PEOPE AROUND THE WORLD!"**_

Okay, what was Yuzu talking about? Of course he wasn't a demon. None of Z-ARC was.

Oh yeah part of the plan was to make people face the monster they made. Oh well, let her yap on. He was going to enjoy watching Yuto get smothered by Dark Rebellion while Z-Arc curled under Yuto's cape. Good to know that he finally had something to give him some necessary warmth.

 _ **"YOU CAME TO SAVE ME! NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES WE WERE SEPARATED, YOU CHASED ME! BECAUSE YOU WERE THERE, I GOT STRONGER!"**_

Thank you Yuzu for the ego boost, but really you're getting no where with this. He remembered something important. And you and your Original were not stopping him giving his Original a happy ending at long last.

 _ **"I COULD NEVER FORGET TO SMILE. YUYA, RESPOND! TO EVERYONE'S THOUGHTS! LET'S GO HOME TOGETHER. TO OUR HOMETOWN."**_

Yuri growled at the pink haired girl's words. And Odd Eyes Pendulum banged its tail on the floor.

Yeah. Yuzu, not happening. Everyone wants Z-ARC gone. They made him. They have to deal with him. Yuya is not going to break the plan. Besides your words made his Original hide under Yuto cape.

And Yuya happens to have been enjoying the sight of him slightly smiling at everyone. So nope! The only reason he will be taking control is to get the pendulum back. They kind of need that to have the cards made.

Nodding to his counterparts he took control. Which was a bit strange to say the least. Being made of scale and flesh was a weird feeling.

"Now is the last turn, Yuya!" Renji cried as he threw the pendulum over.

As he watched the ornament of made of crystal fly over he remembered his father's words.

 _"I can't do anything if I'm scared and frustrated. If you want to win, do it with courage."_

Grabbing his pendulum he smiled.

"Get back!" he warned. It was time for them to step forward with courage and show everyone the truth.

Feeling Z-Arc step forward Yuya smiled at the glowing card. Time to welcome an old friend.

"My Turn! Draw!"

He felt every one of his counterparts joining him in the draw. A happy feeling blossomed in his chest as he looked at the card. Never say that Z-Arc didn't care for his family.

"Quick Magic activate! Dragon's Cry! This permits me to special summon one level seven dragon type monster from my deck to the field."

His deck glowed once more and he stepped back for Z-Arc to take over at long last.

The feeling of being complete came flooding into him as the Z-Arc's words echoed in the mind.

"Being with dual colored eyes. My dear friend and last piece of my soul. Change the fate which was forced onto us! And give one last performance!"

"Come forth! Odd Eyes Dragon!"

The call of the dragon filled their mind. At long last their last piece was back where he belonged.

Z-Arc's mental form shook as a phantom version of the dragon came into view. The white and green haired man latched onto the monster and shook in relief.

"Welcome home, Odd Eyes."

The Original looked lovingly at the dragon.

"Want to help us fix everything my old friend?"

The dragon lifted its head and gave a happy cry.

Yuya smiled as he watched the dragon become more solid before them. It was time.

Z-Arc faced Ray's littlest brother whom she was possessing. Odd Eyes stood proud before him.

"As Odd Eyes was not summoned with his effect negated your En Flowers does not affect him. However Reira, Ray, I do not think you are willing to stop what must be done. Thus I will not hold back."

He petted Odd Eyes before jumping onto his back. The dragon looked back at him and Z-Arc smiled before scratching behind the gold ornament like he knew the dragon liked.

Odd Eyes gave a happy growl before turning and facing their opponent.

"Let's go my friend."

Non-glowing yellow eyes met slightly worried purple.

"I attack with Odd Eyes Dragon."

The being he was on gave a roar before charging forward. Reira looked around, probably for an Action Card. But Odd Eyes was on top of him before he could run anywhere.

A firm _bop!_ on the top of the child's head was delivered but it wasn't hard enough to do any sort of damage, except to his life points.

Surprised eyes looked up at him. Z-Arc smiled at the child before jumping down off his friend.

Patting the dragon's neck he spoke.

"There are many things which must be fixed. To force someone into many different pieces does not save the world. It merely starts a cycle of pain. Your tendencies to destroy your opponent always had rivaled mine, Ray."

Yellow eyes looked at the child.

"You would even use your brother to make sure your opponent was dead. I can't say that I admire you. I don't think I ever had."

He looked over to Leo Akaba.

"We came from a world were hurting others was what was expected. What was wanted. To show no mercy and even kill if needed. You had a body count which made my stunt as the Supreme Dragon King look like a child throwing a tantrum."

Leo winced at that reminder.

"I had hurt many people. I had lost my vision of returning joy back to everyone involved in dueling. To make everyone smile with their hearts filled with uncorrupted happiness once more."

Odd Eyes bumped his head against Z-arc's shoulder causing the duelist to pet his head in response.

"I made Pendulum in an attempt to fix everything. My joy at having Odd Eyes back out in front of a proper audience, and my anger at the fact my other friends could not join us on that field gave me the ability to make the summoning method."

He glanced down at the long haired child.

"Odd Eyes's and my anger however had made a being who would fight to insure all who had caused us pain would face what they had wanted. Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon was determined to make the world fall and show just how much pain and anger we held across the dimensions."

A murmur of shock came across the group of people around them.

Ignoring them Z-Arc looked up at the sky.

"That anger had lessened however. There is no reason to destroy everything now. I merely wish to sleep among my friends and only wake up happy once more."

Odd Eyes nuzzled Z-Arc, crooning softly.

Petting the dragon's head the yellow eyed teen continued.

"I will be stopping the dimensions from destroying one another. However the end result will not be what you are going to expect."

He raised a hand to the sky. The portal which always appears when a pendulum summon was to happen formed above him.

"I give the last piece of my humanity to the Fifth Dimension in order to fix this broken world. May everything I have done be undone! Let this world start anew!"

Light came from the pendulum in his hand and the portal above. Pillars of light stretched out across each of the four dimensions.

Light started to cover everything and as Z-Arc and Odd Eyes started to disappear from view his voice came through one last time.

"Don't worry. Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri will be there. So should Ray and her pieces."

With that the world started again.

* * *

See I tried to make her not good yet sympathetic! I tried! I hope I did well. Because I don't want her to be the bad guy because she isn't. She is just as much as a victim of the Original Dimension as Z-Arc. And I wanted to show that.

Next up A Whole New World! Hope you like cute things because they are coming up!

So Forward!


	5. A New World

Yes! Done! Here is the last chapter of ** _The True Form of Z-ARC_**! I might have little stories which come after this but for now this is done.

This the last chapter! Yes!

Sorry. It is not often I finish a chaptered story so quickly.

Now remember I did warn you about cuteness. Because it is here and it is not going anywhere.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _(Chapter 5)_

A New World

Yuya yawned as he walked down the stairs. He really need to stop playing with Yugo on the game system so late at night. He always can't get up at a proper time when he does.

Hearing a soft giggle behind the potted plant Yuri brought home, he placed a finger on his chin. Tapping it he hummed.

"Hmm. I wonder what that could be. It couldn't be a little dragon could it? Or a little fairy?"

Red eyes glanced over at the plant. A purple tail with red spikes peeked out from behind the pot.

"I just don't know! I guess I just have to find out!"

Grinning he crept forward before reaching out and picking up a little body off the ground.

A happy squeal was the response the little white and green haired boy gave as he was picked up by the green and red haired teen.

"Big brother! Odd Eyes is down there!"

Laughing Yuya put the child on his hip before bending down and picking up the Odd Eyes stuffed toy.

"Here! Safe and Sound!"

The little boy giggled as he clutched the plush dragon to him.

"Yuya!"

Turning around the teen smiled at Yuri who had his hands on his hips. Uh oh.

"You were supposed to be up earlier to help Mother make breakfast! Just what were you doing?"

The entertainer gave a sheepish grin as he took a step back hoping to get a good distance away from his younger brother. Yuri was scary when mad.

"Playing _Civilization_ with Yugo last night?"

Purple eyes narrowed as the purple and pink haired brother crossed his arms.

Before he could say anything Z-Arc gave a squeal and reached out to something behind him.

"Daddy!"

Yuya and Yuri quickly looked over and Yusho came into sight.

Laughing, the man walked over and took the child out of the eldest brother's hold.

"Good morning to you, little dragon."

Z-Arc giggled and snuggled into his father's chest.

"Yuya, Yuri do come to the table. Your Mother has been waiting for you."

The boys nodded and followed the man to the dinning room.

Yugo was complaining to Yuto who was happily drinking from a mug which no doubt held some warm milk.

"And Reira just had to bring his older sister into the room as I was trying to show a combo to Rin! Ray always gets the wrong idea when we are in the room alone together! This time was no different! I had to run into a closet and hide there until Renji talked her down and I could spend time with my best friend again! I don't even know why she gets so worked up about it! They aren't even related!"

Yuya blinked at that.

"A closet this time?"

Yugo pouted while Yuri snickered.

"So you finally came out of the closet Fusion?"

"It's YUGO!"

Z-Arc gave a confused look to Yuri before Yoko bopped the Plant Master on top of the head.

"Not in front of Z-Arc, child! And be nice to your older brother!"

Yellow eyes looked up at Yusho.

"Daddy what did Ri-ri mean by coming out the closet?"

The man quickly swallowed his coffee before wincing at the hot liquid going down his throat.

"When you are older you hear about it. Just know for now your older brother was just teasing."

The child blinked before shrugging. Turning back to his plate he beamed at the sight of yuzu fruit on it.

"Yummy! Thank you Mommy!"

Yoko smiled as she shook her head.

"That wasn't me little dragon. Yuto did that."

The white and green haired boy blinked before turning to the Dark Duelist.

"Oh. Thanks To!"

Yuto smiled before reaching over and messing with the child's hair causing a giggle to come from the kid.

"Thought you would like some. Seeing I found it in the back of the fridge."

The family ended up digging into the meal chatter filling the room as Yuya and Yugo talked about their game with each other. Yuto listening to Yuri as the purple eyed teen told Z-Arc about the new flowers being planted at the Maiami Botanical Gardens.

Yusho smiled at the sight of his sons getting along. It wasn't often they had a relativity peaceful morning with the five of them. Smiling at his wife he let himself enjoy the morning. It was bound to get busy later once everyone was done eating.

He wasn't wrong. While Yoko handled the dishes he was rushing to get out the door in order to make the meeting with Leo. Yuya and Yugo were trying to find where they put their duel disks while Yuri and Yuto fought with getting Z-Arc into leaving his stuffed dragon home.

"I don't want to leave him!"

"Z-Arc you can't bring him with you to the school. We have talked about this."

The child pouted and hid his face behind his toy.

"I'm not leaving him behind."

Yuto gave a desperate look to Yuri. The dragon couldn't come with them to You Show Duel School. Last time they did he was nearly stolen and Z-Arc wasn't happy about that.

The Plant Master sighed.

"You're useless. Z-Arc. We cannot risk him being taken away again. He must stay home."

The child shook his head, green striped bangs flipping side to side with his motion.

Yuto took over hoping to persuade the child.

"He'll be home looking after Mother, okay? And if anything happens Mommy can bring him over, alright?"

Yellow eyes looked up at him before the child turned his toy around and looked into its eyes. A few moments of doing that he nodded and ran off to find his Mother.

Yuto gave a look to his older brother.

"Useless?"

Yuri merely turned around and walked out the door.

Yuya and Yugo came bolting down the stairs before stopping to put on their shoes and rushing out the door.

The Dark Duelist shook his head before smiling at his little brother and taking his hand. Leading the child out the door he gave a farewell to his mother before heading to the dueling school.

The walk to the school was filled with happy talk and observations from the white and green haired child who was skipping beside his older brother.

Yuya would occasionally point something out to Z-Arc and spend a few minutes trying to get the boy to guess what it was and what it did.

To say the least the child didn't have a hard time guessing, though saying what it did he stumbled on.

Though the last might have been Yuya's fault.

"Its a bench! Ya, you are being silly! You know people rest on benches!"

"Yes but what else can you do with a bench?!"

"YA!"

Yuri hit the entertainer on top of his head before picking up the youngest brother.

"Stop it. We are running late as it is."

Yuya rubbed his head before pouting slightly.

Yugo laughed behind his hand before running to catch up with his younger brothers who were walking ahead.

Yuya stayed back for a moment to look on this four little brothers. He didn't know what happened to let him have such a family but he was grateful for it.

He smiled. Yeah, it didn't matter. He just had a wonderful family and wonderful friends. It didn't matter what happened to give this blessing onto him.

Hearing a roar beside him he smiled at Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Before starting, he had to get to school!

Running off he barely registered the sound of dragon footsteps following him. But seeing that was normal he didn't really have to.

* * *

Yes Yuya did see the spirit of Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Things did change some after all.

As for the boy's ages: the Yus are all 14. But it's: Yuya, Yugo, Yuri, and Yuto with Z-Arc as the baby brother tottling after them at age 5 or around there.

As for Ray and the girls. Ray is the eldest of three: herself, Renji, Reira. But she is very protective of the Hiragi girls, though not so much their older brother Shun. No one really knows why this is, its just a fact of life.

Now I hope you have enjoyed!


End file.
